Valle del fin
by Hikari Susumi
Summary: "Sasuke realmente no quería hacerlo. No quería dejar a Naruto. Pero debía hacerlo, por su venganza y Naruto haría todo lo posible por traerlo de vuelta." Pensamientos y reflexiones de un vengador dispuesto a abandonar su aldea y su ¿mejor amigo?.
1. Sasuke Uchiha: Sentimientos y traiciones

****_Valle del fin_****

**Disclaimer:** El manga/anime de Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia fue escrita por una fan para el entretenimiento de otros fans, sin animo de lucro.

**Dedicado enteramente a MiyukiShirahimeUzumaki ¡Feliz cumpleaños, patata-hentai!**

* * *

_**De Sasuke Uchiha, sentimientos y traiciones.**_

Sasuke realmente no quería hacerlo.

No quería dejar la aldea. No, más bien no quería dejar a Naruto. No quería romper lazos con su mejor amigo. Y es que Naruto siempre había sido su debilidad, desde que eran un par de críos en la Academia, cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de una mirada azul que lo seguía constantemente, con un atisbo de envidia o de admiración, tal vez ambas. Pero al mismo tiempo era una mirada llena de comprensión, una mirada que sabía lo que es el sufrimiento, porque había pasado por las mismas desgracias que él, incluso algunas peores.

Esa mirada era totalmente diferente a las que había recibido antes. Y a Sasuke le gustaba.

Se preguntaba constantemente por qué Naruto lo miraba de esa forma, igual que ahora, con Chidori en mano y el corazón a punto de salírsele, se preguntaba por qué se esforzaba tanto en hacer que regresara.

Y a Sasuke, eso le dolía más que nada.

Le dolía que Naruto lo tratara así, como si él, Sasuke Uchiha, el vengador, el niño solitario, su eterno rival, fuera lo más importante para él. Le dolía porque lo hacía sentir especial, le hacía sentir que era verdad. Pero sobre todo, le dolía porque sabía que no era así.

Sabía que en el corazón de Naruto nunca habría espacio para él, o al menos no el suficiente que le hubiera gustado tener. Es por eso que cuando tuvo que elegir entre ir a por su venganza y quedarse al lado de Naruto, la decisión fue muy clara. A Sasuke le hubiera gustado elegir a Naruto, pero no podía hacerlo. Era lo mejor para ambos. Sí, sabía que lo lastimaba, pero pronto lo superaría, igual que Sakura, así en algún momento ellos podrían ser felices juntos y Sasuke obtendría su venganza. Era lo que quería ¿No?

Y ahora que la decisión ya estaba tomada, venía Naruto a arruinarlo todo. Se mostraba ante él con su cara de idiota y ese porte de héroe que tanto le fascinaban y le hacían querer mandar todo a paseo y volver, pero debía ser fuerte.

_«Debes matar a tu mejor amigo»_

Ahora que lo tenía enfrente era el momento perfecto. No podía dudar.

—¡Es demasiado tarde, Naruto! —«No te arrepientas Sasuke. Hazlo por tu venganza».

Un Chidori bastaba. Directo al corazón. O eso creía.

—Conseguiste evitar que golpeara tu corazón en el último momento —«Como esperaba de ti, Naruto» —, pero es inútil —. Aun así, no podía evitar sentirse un poco feliz. Instintivamente sonrió.

Naruto siempre fue muy idiota. Tan idiota para seguir luchando aún cuando todo estaba perdido. Y Sasuke no podría estar más agradecido.

Estaba enfrentándose a Naruto, pero no era totalmente consciente de ello. Sentía todo eso como una ilusión, como si solamente lo estuviera observando y no tomando parte de ello, en tercera persona.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Naruto lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué vas tan lejos por mí? —«¿Por qué, si no vas a corresponder mis sentimientos?».

—Para mí, tú eres uno de los primeros lazos que he tenido. —Cada palabra de Naruto lo hería más. —Es por eso que debo detenerte.

Sonrió, sacó su banda ninja y la ató a su frente. Esa sería su batalla final.

—Ven Naruto. —«Una última vez». —Entonces, yo romperé ese lazo.

No quería hacerle daño a Naruto, pero sabía que se molestaría si no luchaba con todo su potencial. Así que liberó el sello maldito y continuó. Podía sentir que la ira de Naruto aumentaba junto con ese chakra monstruoso.

—Eres especial —«Siempre lo has sido» —, pero yo soy más especial que tú. —«Mentira»

Su lengua no paraba de soltar mentiras. Todo Sasuke era una mentira. El Sasuke que todos conocían era una fachada que sólo Naruto había podido traspasar, pero ahora todo se acababa. El fin estaba cerca, en ese cruel valle donde Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju se enfrentaron a muerte en una legendaria batalla que sería recordada durante siglos después. Tal vez su batalla con Naruto también sería recordada. Le incomodaba llegar a pensar que en un futuro otros podrían hablar tranquilamente sobre un momento tan significativo para él, así que decidió dejar de pensar y seguir luchando.

Un Chidori. Un Rasengan. Danzaban al son de la sinfonía bélica, hasta que decidieron fusionarse.

Todo había terminado. Sasuke había ganado.

La voz de Itachi se repetía constantemente en su cabeza. Torturándolo.

_«Debes matar a tu mejor amigo»_

Pero no quería hacerlo. No podía. El mero hecho de haber llegado a ese punto le parecía una estupidez ¿Cómo pudo haberlo hecho?

—Naruto. Yo… —Se sentía incapaz de terminar la frase.

La lluvia comenzó a llenarlo todo, un repentino dolor atacó a Sasuke y éste cayó.

Su cara estaba justo sobre la de Naruto, y al observarlo así, inconsciente y con unas cuantas gotas de lluvia acariciando su rostro, le pareció tan vulnerable que no pudo evitarlo.

Se inclinó un poco más y besó su frente con ternura, justo sobre la banda que lo identificaba como ninja, avanzó y depositó otro beso en su perfecta nariz, finalmente se aventuro y rozó los labios de Naruto con los suyos. Sentía que su corazón iba a explotar de tanto latir, igual que la primera vez, pero era tan diferente. Ya no eran los mismos niños de aquella vez, había madurado, y con él sus sentimientos por Naruto. Ahora era consciente de ello.

Ese simple beso fue lo más bello y también lo más trágico por lo que había pasado. Tan efímero como su estancia en Konoha, pero tan eterno como su amor por Naruto.

Separó sus labios apenas unos milímetros y una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en su rostro.

—Te amo. —Esa única frase era el inicio y el fin de su relación.

* * *

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic, se que no soy la mejor escribiendo ni nada parecido, pero me conformo con que no les haya provocado sacarse los ojos, después de todo, aún sigo mejorando, siéntanse libres de criticarlo.**

_**Soy una maniática de la ortografía, así que si me ves cometiendo un error al escribir, te agradecería que me lo notificaras, a cambio yo haré lo mismo contigo si así lo deseas, de esta forma todos podemos mejorar**_

**Con mucho amor**

**Hikari Susumi**


	2. Naruto Uzumaki: ¿Amistad? y promesas

****_Valle del fin_****

**Disclaimer:** El manga/anime de Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia fue escrita por una fan para el entretenimiento de otros fans, sin animo de lucro.

**Éste va dedicado a AizumiMizore-YAOI, por no haberte regalado nada en tu cumpleaños, ademas de mucho chocolate y cojines hechos a mano, pero al parecer, si no te dedico un fanfic es que quiero más a MiyukiShirahimeUzumaki, así que aquí tienes. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! (Dos meses después, pero no importa)**

* * *

**_De Naruto Uzumaki, ¿amistad? y promesas._**

Lo primero que Naruto vio al despertar fue a Sasuke.

Sus impenetrables orbes negros estaban fijos en los suyos, de un contrastante azul; como si intentasen descifrar los secretos de su alma, aunque no era necesario. Entre Sasuke y él siempre había sido así, se habían entendido incluso antes de cruzar palabra, aun cuando Sasuke se empeñara en demostrar lo contrario. No era porque fueran grandes ninjas, sino porque eran amigos.

«Amigos»

Ciertamente, Naruto no recordaba desde cuando había empezado a considerar a Sasuke como su amigo, pero sabía que había pasado ya un tiempo. Creía que Sasuke se sentía de la misma manera, pero ya no podía estar tan seguro. El Sasuke con el que había luchado no se parecía en nada al que conocía, pero ahora que lo tenía enfrente, sentía que era el mismo de siempre. Deseó desde el fondo de su corazón que continuara eternamente así.

Sólo Sasuke y él. Sin importar nada más.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento y sonrió con tranquilidad. Estar con Sasuke lo llenaba de una sensación reconfortante. Paz, felicidad, calma. Calidez. Sí, eso era. Cuando estaban juntos, Naruto sentía que los envolvía un ambiente de calidez. Ese sentimiento al que no estaba acostumbrado, pero que, inconscientemente, había estado buscando siempre. Y no sabría explicar por qué, pero cuando Sasuke no estaba se sentía vacio.

Si así era como se sentía tener un hermano, podía entender por qué a Sasuke le dolía tanto la traición de Itachi, seguramente le dolía tanto como a Naruto la suya. Porque le dolía. Le dolía que Sasuke se fuera así como así, sin darle una explicación, sin siquiera despedirse. Realmente no lo entendía, si Sasuke quería una familia debía quedarse en Konoha, junto a ellos. Eran el equipo 7, habían pasado tanto juntos que Naruto los veía como una familia, Sasuke también debería hacerlo.

Si quería un hermano ahí estaba él.

Pero si Sasuke no era capaz de sentir lo mismo que él, no tenía sentido seguir llamándolo amigo. Si tan sólo pudiera asegurarse de que Sasuke alguna vez sintió, aunque fuera en lo más mínimo, afecto hacia él, tendría una esperanza.

Decidió encarar a Sasuke, pero cuando abrió los ojos todo había desaparecido.

El valle del fin, el olor a lluvia, Sasuke. Trató de incorporarse en la cama de hospital y fue ahí cuando descubrió la banda ninja sobre su pecho. Pasó sus dedos por la marca que había sobre ésta.

—Sasuke… —susurró con nostalgia. Ahora lo recordaba todo. La noticia de la partida de Sasuke, la misión a cargo de Shikamaru, el encuentro con los cuatro del sonido, la batalla en el valle del fin, Kakashi llevándolo de vuelta a la aldea.

La promesa que hizo a Sakura.

Se sentía un estúpido por haberle fallado de esa forma, pero realmente lo había intentado, y no sólo le había fallado a ella, se había fallado a sí mismo. Sabía que a Sakura realmente le gustaba Sasuke. Le dolía verla así, pero —y se sentía un poco culpable por eso— quería ser un poco egoísta al pensar en que debía traer a Sasuke junto a él, no para ella, y sobre todo, no junto a ella. Quería que Sakura dejara de prestarle tanta atención y que Sasuke dejara de acercarse cada vez más a ella. Y estaba seguro de tener razón cuando se decía a sí mismo que eso no, «¡De veras!», no eran celos. Es sólo que no es para nada agradable ver a la chica que te gusta y a tu mejor amigo volverse más íntimos.

Por eso se prometió a sí mismo que traería a Sasuke de vuelta. Esta vez no por Sakura, sino por él, porque lo necesitaba y se prometió que no se rendiría hasta lograrlo. Y aunque no pudiera escucharla, esa promesa era también para Sasuke.

—Ya lo veras. — Pudo ver unas cuantas lagrimas caer sobre la banda que alguna vez perteneció a su mejor amigo. —Te traeré de vuelta cueste lo que cueste, idiota.

Apretó con fuerza la banda entre sus manos. Era lo único que conservaba de Sasuke, eso y el recuerdo de un segundo beso suyo bajo la lluvia, después de una épica batalla. Un beso que nunca existió más que en sus sueños.

O eso creía.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**En realidad, esta segunda parte no estaba pensada en un principio, yo sólo quería relatar la versión de Sasuke desde mi perspectiva porque creo que en el manga/anime se ahonda más en los sentimientos de Naruto, bueno sí se ven los sentimientos de Sasuke, pero respecto al pasado, no el presente.**

**Lo que pasó es que algunas personas me dijeron que querían leer más de lo que escribía y como no tenía más ideas, se me ocurrió relatar también la versión de Naruto.**

**Aizumi, perdón por incluir Sakura, se que no es mucho de tu **agr**ado, pero tení**a que h**acerlo porque **a N**a**ruto re**a**lmente le import**a S**akur**a, como comp**añer**a (y **amig**a****) suy**a que es, **adem**as creo que en esos momentos N**aruto est**ab**a totalmente confundido respecto sus sentimientos.**********************************

**********************************Espero que les h**ay**a gust**ado.****************************************

_**Soy una maniática de la ortografía, así que si me ves cometiendo un error al escribir, te agradecería que me lo notificaras, a cambio yo haré lo mismo contigo si así lo deseas, de esta forma todos podemos mejorar.**_

**Con mucho amor**

**Hikari Susumi**


End file.
